Step It Up, Clear-kun
by gayrobots
Summary: shmexy clearao au with a touch of sanic, neu riter here gimme me feedback n tel me wat u think ****yaoi boy x boy don't like don't read****


ohayo minasan its me gayrobots again back at it agen at fanficshun writing x3 pls coment and feedback i lov dmmd and senic so i combeind it

they was are fucked in da end but no lemon sry

* * *

"Master, master!" Clear called out loudly, " _Master!_ " Storming into Aoba's room was a personal favorite hobby of his. After all, who knew what exactly he'd barge in on? The thought had made Clear's smile widen from under his gas mask. He had always felt so exhilarated to see his master! The door slid open effortlessly, he had done this hundreds of thousands of times.

" _Blue streak speeds by...Sonic the Hedgehog! Too fast for the naked eye, Sonic the Hedgehog!"_ The words were bleeding out of Aoba's wireless headphones, the volume was far too loud. Aoba couldn't have heard Tae-san's yelling, much less Clear's own excited entrance. The music would hurt his masters ears! Loud music at a consistent volume such as that could lead to hearing loss! Clear frowned.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Aoba sang loudly. He was also...dancing? He was swaying his hips from side to side, eyes closed in pure bliss. Clear had never seen his master so happy. Ever. Looking around his masters room confused him.

The image before Clear was what he had imagined hell to be. That is, if hell were filled with Sonic the Hedgehog posters, games, hats, shirts, backpacks, bedsheets, curtains, and figures. Every inch of Aoba's bedroom was _covered_ in Sonic the Hedgehog. Clear had stared into the abyss and Sonic the Hedgehell stared back.

"Sonic!" Aoba yelled suddenly, an ear piercing scream Clear could only imagine coming from a victim of violent torture. Not that he would know. "Gotta go fast!" Clear loved his master, he loved him so much it hurt, but...

"Sonic!" Oh...oh no. His slippers had an image of Sonic's face printed into the top, three little spikes coming out of them. They were much smaller than his feet, but it seemed Aoba didn't care if they only covered half of what slippers _should_ cover. After all, they didn't make the breathtaking limited edition Sonic the Hedgehog slippers in adult sizes. Adult sized slippers didn't have radical flashing blue lights every time a step which was taken. Still, Clear didn't like the idea of his master roughing up his feet if he wasn't wearing the proper sized shoes!

Aoba looked powerful as he glided around the room, performing perfect figure eight's at super sonic wooden floors had burn marks on them—it was as though Satan's hellfire licked an eight into the path Aoba was running in. Clear also noticed something else.

 _They weren't fresh._

His master nearly hit the life size figure of Sonic in his room, his steps only faltering slightly. Clear was able to get a better look at his master. How on earth did he get all of this? When did any of this get there? Where did his master get a Sonic crop top and short shorts? His _hair_ was spiked up in multiple individual spikes, face painted partially blue. His _hands_ , no...his gloves were the literal definition of yaoi hands.

" _Clear_!" Aoba nearly had a heart attack. Though he had not been surprised at the android's barging in, the timing could not be worse. How was he going to explain this?

"Aoba!" A small blue hedgehog ran into Clears right. Ren? Was that Ren? "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Ren, it's just Clear." Aoba ran his fingers though his spikes, his cheeks warming up progressively as the seconds clocked by. Guess what clocked sounds like? Cocked. Cocked has six letters, Aoba has six other possible love interests other than Clear. Clear and Ren are in this story right now, whats six divided by two? Three. Triangles have three sides. What is the Illuminati symbol? A triangle. _Aoba is Illuminati Confirmed._

 _"_ It is a very clear day outside, Aoba." Ren the Hedgehog replied simply, his head perking up. "Someone else is here."

" _Deutschland number one!_ " Oh, oh my. It seemed as though Noiz had entered the building. There was a pause as running could heard up the stairs. Soon enough Noiz enters the battle. NOIZ makes you BITE IT. Noiz took one look at the ungodly amount of Sonic filling Aoba's room to the brim, locking eyes with Ren the Hedgehog for approximately five seconds before closing the door and running away.

Just as quickly as he entered, he was gone. Aoba sweatdropped. Clear was looking at him strangely, and his stare hadn't been letting up. Aoba couldn't help blushing bright red. He was embarrassed, how could he not be? His dirty little secret had been found out. All of the skeletons in his closet were still hidden from the prying eyes of the police though. No one needed to know about what happened really happened to Amy the Hedgehog. Sonic belonged to _him._ Bitch.

"Master, I...What is this? I had known blue was your favorite color but I have not heard of this Hedgehog you seem to love so much."

"Clear..." Aoba bit his lip. "Do you love me?"

"Of course master," Clear's cheerful voice reassured him. He had never felt more relieved.

"Would you do..." _God,_ the words were hard to get out. "Would you cosplay with me?"

"Ah—" Clear had no _clear_ response. "What is _cosplay_?"

"Cosplay is dressing up as a character. Like Halloween."

"Oh! The we will get candy for dressing up! Al-dough there are no doughnuts, I'll dress up! This sounds fun!" Clear hadn't been this excited in a long time. Perhaps he could ask more questions about this "Sonic" character, and candy!

"Sure Clear, you can have candy," Aoba glanced at desk sitting in the corner of his room. He had been planning on asking Clear this ever so important question eventually, but now was his chance! "I even have a costume for you!" A little known fact about Aoba was that he was very into sewing. Once Sonic had consumed his soul, he made both of them skintight body suits of his OTP: Sonic and Silver! It worked so well with their respective color schemes, Aoba was amazed.

"I'll change right now!" Clear grabbed the outfit that had been draped carefully over the chair. Aoba would've grabbed it, but he still had his Sonic gloves on. Yaoi hands made it very hard to pick up things. The outfit was covered by a black fabric clothes protector to keep the surprise a secret. As he ran into the bathroom to change, Aoba changed into his own respective cosplay. He only hoped Clear would appreciate the completely accurate Sonic and Silver suits with the crotch and asshole missing! When Clear came in, they would have some fun roleplaying. Aoba was very scared though, he truly was Sonic the Hedgehog at heart which means he was _fast_ , and he'd come even faster.

Clear entered the room, his nine inch penis fully erect and free from the hole in the body suit.

 _It was game time. GOTTA GO FAST!_


End file.
